1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that performs a process, such as schedule management, in accordance with specific information, such as information concerning time included in input information, and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
It has become popular to use electronic mail to transmit various notifies, such as one giving the date of a conference. Since the data transmitted using electronic mail is coded information, its edition or storage is easy. Furthermore, as the address of a transmission source is easily obtained, a reply can also be transmitted easily.
However, according to the above conventual technique, a user is responsible for the editing and storage of data and the preparation and transmission of a reply.
For example, to manage as schedule data the date that is received for a conference, a user must correct stored schedule data and update it. And then, to confirm his or her attendance or to request a scheduling of the date when there is a schedule conflict, a user has to prepare a mail document or make a call.